Fall 2005
by SydAPO05
Summary: My spin of alias with my own twist of the story :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6:oo a.m. September 1st- how it all began  
Its 6 am Syd's alarm just when off so she could wake-up for her shower and get ready for school. She turned the alarm off and walked slowly to bathroom. She turned the shower on so that is could warm up. She stood there look around in her bathroom. Her bathroom was painted blue and was done in a beach theme. Syd loved the beach she wishes she could go there right now! But she had school and so as she listened to the running shower and the radio that she just turned on she thought about last night. _ I wonder if KT realized what time we got home_. (Syd, Nadia and Kara had gone out to a new club last night, Forever 21 _She was begin to think that she had one to many drinks last night and that she has never dance so much in one night, she could feel it in her legs._ It was quite in the house, well because KT had already left for school and Nadia wasn't even up yet! Normally Syd would get up at 5:30 to go for a jog in the crisp morning air...but last night she decided that she wouldn't want to get up for that jog in the morning so she decide to skip it because how she know she was going to feel. Maybe she would go to the gym and swim tonight if she didn't have that much homework for school, but doubt it!  
*Flash back to last night at the club*  
"Syd I don't think were going to get in", said Kara doubtfully  
"Just follow me, I have some friends who work here!", Syd said laughing a little and having full confidents of getting in.  
"We're on the list", said as she looked at stern bouncer  
"Names", the stern man said.  
"Sydney and friends", said Syd.  
She had talked to Tony that day at the store when she randomly bumped into him in the Ice cream aisle. They talked for a while and he told her about his new club in down town. He said he could put her and some friends on the list for tonight. After she called her two best friends up and pleated with them to come with her.  
"Right this way, ladies," said the Bouncer.  
"OMG they didn't even check us! Nadia said totally surprised!  
*Flash back ends*  
Syd steps out of the shower and think about all the different guys she meet last night she still thought .

_"When I'm I going to meet him…the man of my dreams?"_

So she started to straighten her hair and she heard her bedroom door and a slight groan of pain from what sounded like Nadia. (She was pretty out of it this morning she had a little too much to drink too.)But Syd was better at handling it better then her. She was a little better at deal with hangovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
"Nadia is that you?" asked Syd knowing it was her!  
"I'm so much pain right now there is no way I'm going to school ,you?"  
"I'm fine" Syd said. Nadia didn't believe her. Syd is one of those people how is good a poker because she can see a white lie from a mile but you can't tell when she is lying!  
~7 am English Class~  
Syd sat in her English class wanting for the teacher to talking about whatever they were going to learn. (Syd really wishes she could just skip this class. She knows just about everybody in her class but they were all people from High School and they still acted like they were there! She wants to move on with her life and she was still pretty hammered!) She opened up her laptop and opens the file labeled English and waited for her teacher, Mr. Matthews, to begin to talk on and which always seemed like forever! But she noticed that he was talking to a new student. He was new to this class but something about him...

_OMG is that... No... It's Austin! _Syd's mind began to race as to where he was going to sit as he walked up the stairs. No he can't... And of course with Syd's luck he sat right next to her. Austin sat down and looked at Syd with a confused look.  
"Hi", he said.  
"Hi", Syd said back as to be polite.  
"You look like... Did you go to school with me?" asked Austin.  
"Yeah I've gone to school with you since about 5th grade!" Syd said to him with a duh look on her face!  
"Are you, Syd?" he said unsure  
"Yes...OMG you are so smart!" she said trying not to laugh  
"You look...hammered!" Austin said trying not to laugh because it was the one thing she couldn't hide, when she began to blush.  
"No... I'm not!" said Syd trying to hide the truth  
"Ok whatever u say Mrs. Bristow!" Austin said with an attitude.  
~Later that day after class outside on campus~

Syd looked over her shoulder as she was typing her paper for her history class. She saw Austin talking with some of his friends. He saw her and started walking in her direction.  
_Oh crap she thought to her self... now he is going to come over here and bug me!_  
"Hi, umm I'm sorry about earlier today that was uncalled for!" Austin said in a sad way.  
(Syd sigh out loud)  
"No... It's my fault you were right ...I'm….well you know what I mean." Syd said in a "your right" voice!  
"What?" He said surprised.  
"You heard me but, if you tell anybody I'll hurt you!" Syd said with her death glare  
"its ok, your secret is safe with me.", he said interrupting her before she could say anything else.

*Austin and Sydney had dated back when they were freshman in high school but that was a different time and they had both changed and grew apart*  
"See ya around Syd" he said with a smile on his face.  
And suddenly Syd found herself smiling and blushing as he said good bye.  
She began to work on her paper again only to be interrupted again. This time it was a man dressed in a suit. He said" Are you Miss Bristow?"

"Yes" Syd replay confused.

"I'm Agent Body with the CIA we want to recruit you to work for us!"

"Who set you up to this?" asked Syd in disbelieve. The man looked at her with a confused look. Then Syd realized that this was no joke. He handed her a card. And he said,

"Call this number if you change your mind!"  
~later that week~  
Syd stared at the card in till it started to turn into a blur. She did need a job. So she decided she would call. But all she could get was the guy's sectary she said would give him the message but she didn't believe anything would come of the phone call.  
~A week later~  
Syd got a call on her phone, she had just walked out of her class, so she searched through her purse to find her phone.

"Hello?" Syd said trying to figure out who was calling her.

"Is this Miss Sydney Bristow?" said the deep voice on the other line.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
"Yes this is her" Syd said.  
"This is Agent Carter" the deep voice said.  
"We would like to have an interview with you on October 1st at 3:00 pm; we will see you then Miss Bristow." Then the man on the other line hung up.  
So that means there will not be any down time to go home and change after class!  
October 1st  
Syd's alarm went off and it was 5:00am, time for her morning jog. She had a lot on her mind to think about. As she was leaving to go for her jog her sister KT gave her a hug and wished her good luck with her job interview. (Nobody knew that the job interview was for the CIA, Sydney had told her sisters it was an interview for some bank job.)  
As she began to run her mind began to race!  
She was thinking about her interview and why they wanted her?  
She thought about her sisters and how they fit into all this and how would she explain it to them.  
~Flash Back~  
Then she began to think back to her 17 birthday! When she found the books, it changed everything. And they made her life so much every clearer. The books confirmed to herself, the reason behind her weirdness. The book was the key to the lost line of Renaldie's. (A line of royal/magical family) The book had a very extensive family tree. But there is one thing the family tree is done by royal names! For example Sydney Bristow is Isabella Renaldie. Nadia is Syd's twin sister and her name is Stephanie Renaldie. And there are ways to tell if you where a part of this family, certain chartists that they all have.  
~Flash back ends~  
her mind began to drift back to her job interview.  
_Should I tell them about it, and who the interview was really with?  
If I don't I will have a hard time explain some things.  
Even if I do tell them it's going to be weird!_ Syd thinks to herself.  
She looks down at her watch to see what time it is. Its 6:10 am and she decides that she better be getting home. When she got back into her room, she picks out her outfit for her interview. Then she goes into the bathroom and turn the shower on as well as the radio and turns on the flatling iron too. She hopped into the shower and began to sing. Let me see your 1 2 step... (This was one of her favorite songs!) When her hair was straightened she stepped into her room with a towel wrapped around her waist. Nadia was sitting on Syd's bed looking at the outfit she had picked out for her interview.

"Why so dull", Nadia asked.

"It's an important interview", Syd said.

Nadia had forgotten all about her interview! Which is why she thought the outfit was so dull. Syd had picked out a plane, just to the knee, kaki skirt, and a plain, tank top like, top with some tan colored 1 or 2 inch heals on her shoes. Nadia left the room, but not before she wished Syd good luck for today! So Syd quickly got dressed so that she could get on with her day.  
~Later that day leaving school~  
Syd began to walk out to her car so have a tight schedule today! And she was running a little late because her teacher decided to teach past class time, Grr! And she was being stocked, sort of.

"Sydney!" yelled Austin from behind.  
He ran out in front of her blocking her way to her car!  
"Could you please move Austin" she said and gave him the "I'm going to hurt you if you don't move right now" look.  
So with that he moved. But not without questing her, of course.

"What the big hurry Sydney?" he asked being nosey.

"Ummm… I didn't have time for this flirting thing right now. I have a job interview to go to!" He looked at her with a shocked look.

_How did she know that is like her? It's like she is in my head! _Suddenly Syd had realized that she had total read someone's mind without even knowing it, again. So leaving Austin speechless she drove off. She felt better after singing with the radio. Justin Timberlake with "rock your body". She looked at the clock when she arrived at the CIA building, she was late it was 3:10. If Austin could have just waited one more day she might have been on time! But any way she walked up to the lady at the front desk to check in. The lady in formed her that Agent Carter wasn't able to be there today and that Agents Vaughn and Weiss would be taking care of her interview. She called them to let them know that she was here. Sydney took a set in the large but, fairly empty front lounge area and waited for one of the agents to show up. Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Mrs. Bristow?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes", she said looking up at the person whom had said her name.  
"Hi, I'm Agent Weiss, sorry for making you wait", he said.  
She begins to follow him towards where ever the interview would be. Syd begin looking around the room taking in every detail possible. As she looked around the room at the people working... for their country and she felt a slight smile come across her face. She felt good knowing that if all went well she could be like them "working for the better of their country"! She got to the room where it appeared that she would be interviewed. Weiss held the door open for her and lead her into what looked like a meeting room. There was one really long meeting table. Syd sat down at the far end the table away from the door. Agent Weiss sat down across the table from her.  
"Welcome Mrs. Bristow", Weiss said handing her some paper work for her to fill out.  
"Thank-you", said politely.  
"You can call me Sydney", she said trying to relieve some tension in the room.  
"Mr. Carter was so sorry that he couldn't make it in today. You must be pretty important to him because you are the only meeting he didn't cancel today!" Agent Weiss said to try to help relive the weird silences.  
Sydney mind began to wonder again  
_why the CIA would want me?_ All the sudden all her thoughts completely disappeared, as she was distracted by someone who walked into the room. And what she was writing on the papers seemed of no importance. As her eyes followed him across the room to where Weiss was standing. He suddenly looked up from his papers and realized that he had just interrupted an interview.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot that there was an interview going on in this room." Vaughn said. "So you must be the new recruit from Agent Carter." Vaughn said as he began to show Weiss some Intel in a folder marked Classified. Yet again, not realizing of course, she began to search for answers about what was so urgent! Vaughn looked at Sydney and began to study her face.

_I wonder what she is thinking about?_

She was still trying to decide whether or not to tell them about her secret about her family stuff or not and she heard the name Irina. (As she listens to Weiss read the papers in his head.) _Why would her name be in that report? What would the CIA want with my mother? _So it was then that she looked up at the other man (Vaughn) and wonders what he would think of her if he knew that the woman they are looking for was her mother. And that is when she decided that she would have to tell them everything she knew. She looked down at her paper and began to write rapidly. Vaughn looked at her

"Is there was anything I can help you with?" Vaughn asked. _Maybe your number?_

She quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"Another pen this one is dying." Syd said quickly.

And with that he handed her a pen from his pocket and he exited the room. Weiss apologized for the little interruption. Sydney looked up at him and smiled.

"Done and it was no problem." She said understandingly like.

"Thank you Mrs. Bristow, Agent Carter or one of our other agents will get in touch with you as soon as we have looked over your paper."  
~Driving home~  
Syd's phone began to rang; she looked at the number and didn't recognize it. But she flipped open it open to answer it anyways.  
"Hello?" Syd said wondering who was on the other side of the line.  
"Hi is this Sydney?" Said the mysteries, but familiar voice  
"Hey it's Austin"  
"Oh, hi I had no idea who you were" Syd said confused. "Hey Austin sorry about today" Syd said afraid to bring up the subject of earlier that day. But Austin didn't seem to care, but she could tell that his attitude had changed a little.  
"So how did your interview go?" He asked  
"It went ok, but I don't know if I'm going to get the job or not yet. Hey can you hold on a minute I have another call."  
"Yeah sure" Austin said.  
~other line~  
"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Bristow can you start tomorrow?" the agent on the other line.  
"What, how….." Syd said stuttering. (It was Weiss on the other line)  
"You must have written something pretty important in your interview paper work! Because shortly after I faxed Mr. Carter the papers I got a phone call to call you and get you to start here as soon as possible! I'll let you go now" Weiss said. "We will have your desk set up for you tomorrow" and with that he hung up. Sydney was speechless. She clicked her phone back over to the line Austin was on.

"OMG, Austin guess what…. I got the job!" Syd now had the biggest smile ever on!  
"Well how about we go out to celebrate?"  
Syd paused to think about what to say…"that sounds great Austin."  
"I'll pick you up around 7ish" (It was 6:30 so she would have less than 30 minutes to get home and changed and what not)  
"Ok I'll see soon than"  
She drove up to her house and dashed into her room! She began going throw her clothing trying to find something to wear. KT and Nadia were just standing there laughing at Sydney! (Austin had called the house and Nadia gave him her cell number! So of course she knew why he called her cell) it looked like a tornado had gone throw her clothes. Syd turned around and look at her sister with the "why are you just standing there, help me look"!  
"You have date with Austin" KT said like acting like an elementary kid.  
"Shut-up..." Syd said blushing…" help me find something to wear!"  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
They finally decided what Syd was going to wear.

"What time is it?" Syd asked  
"It's 6:50, you have ten minutes till he gets here" Nadia said trying not to laugh at Syd's reaction. Syd ran into the bathroom, turned on the radio. Syd hopped into the shower to wash her hair and shave her legs! The radio was turned on so, she could sing along. (It relaxes her!) She got out and wrapped a towel around her waist and began to blow dry and then straighten her hair.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Syd ran to her bedroom door to peek out to see what her sisters were going to do, KT ran to the door. "Ha-Ha, I beat you Nadia" KT said as she began to open the door. She opened the door.

"So you must be Austin… Hi I'm KT Sydney's younger sister!"

"Sorry, Austin don't mind her… have a seat Sydney will be out soon" Nadia said smiling towards Syd peeking through the door. Sydney closed her door and went to go get changed. Syd came out of her room and walked into the living room area where Austin was sitting. Austin had on a nice/dressy black shirt, no tie, and some nice looking jeans on, he looked...

Wow_, great, casual, but not too casual! He looked hot…like the guys on the Hollister posters, except with a shirt on! _

"Hi, sorry I made you wait."

_She had the most beautiful smile that I've ever seen. Austin looked down at his watch and was blow away because the fact that she looked amazing and it was only 7:05! She got home, took a shower and got dressed within 35 minutes. And she looked hot!_

" What?" Syd said unsure why he had this really weird look on his face, Syd was trying so hard not to laugh at him. She was wearing her favorite pair of Union Bay Jeans with a black sequined camie, with her favorite pair of little black pumps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Austin are you ok?" Syd asked him, but it was more like a statement then a question.

He shook the thoughts about Syd out of his head.

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" he asked as if he has been waiting forever! Austin stood up and began to walk towards the door. Syd grabbed her green denim jacket and began to walk out to Austin's car. As Syd walked out to his car she realized that he was driving a RX-8 Mazda. Syd began to smile at Austin's gesture as she walked towards the car.

"Austin you don't have to do that! Syd said.

"I insist, my lady the car awaits you! " Austin says with a grin (He was treating her like she was someone of great importance!)

"Thank-you dear sir" Syd said trying not to laugh at the goofy smile he had on! He closed the door and quickly went over to his side to get into the car. He turned on the car and they were off to dinner. He turned the radio on so, as to break the weird silences. He had it on 106.1 KISS FM and suddenly her favorite song came on and she began to sing underneath her breath. My one two step!

"Hey are you singing", Austin said poking fun at her singing.

"What, uh I wasn't singing! Ok well maybe I was singing it's one of my favorite songs!" she said hoping he would drop it!  
~the sport bar~  
Austin had picked a sports bar near campus! It was around 7:30 so people were coming to the bar to drink. Austin picked a sport bar because they could talk and play some games and just relax. They both had a burgers and sodas. (She had a sprite and he had a coke.) Then they went to go play a round of poll. They played a round but of course Austin didn't realize that Syd was good at this game! Her friend Justin had taught her all the tricks he knew so that she could win! There were some guys who had come from the bar and were been watching Syd whip Austin. When she finished the game a bunch of guys came up to her and challenged her to a round! How was she so good at this you ask! Well duh, she could read their minds and with all their thoughts she could figure out how to win. She accepted there challenge with no fear at all! Two men walked into the game area. Syd knew who they were even though she had only met them once in her life. She could help but to let her eyes follow them around the room till one of them noticed her and quickly avoided eye contact.  
"Hey Weiss do we know that girl?" The other guy asked pointing across the room at Syd  
"Yeah she looks familiar" He said unsure where he knew her from.  
After that game those in the room would never question if a woman could play pool again! She wiped them like the family pig! Everybody wanted to buy Syd drinks but of course she couldn't accept them on the fact that she was only 18 and that amazed people even more. Austin had left to use the rest room.  
Suddenly her eyes meet the guy, Michael Vaughn, who had been watching her from afar, who had been trying to figure out how he knew her! All the sudden Syd began to feel weak at the knees like she was going to fall down. Vaughn saw that look in her eyes before she began to fall and across the room to catch her!

"Are you ok" Vaughn asked Syd as he sat her down at a seat at the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Syd looked into his eyes. He had these has the most beautiful eyes. She began to study his eyes the way the different shades of green intermingle with the other shades.  
"Are you ok?" Vaughn asked her again with a concerned look in his eyes.  
Syd shock herself out of her little day dream.

"Ummm…Yeah I'm fine, thanks" she said trying not to look straight into his eyes. Weiss walks up to the two of them.

"Hey, Vaughn is everything ok" he asked, but he didn't hear him! He was still staring at Sydney and how her body fit perfect with the way he was holding her. And he loved her smile and it seemed familiar but he could not yet place it. (Partly because he had one too many drinks to night and his memory was a little cloudy!) And the way is hand fit perfect on the small part of her back it was like a match made in haven! It seemed like nothing else was going on in the room, the only thing in his mind was him and this girl that he was holding! Suddenly Weiss's voice broke though Vaughn's thought process!

"Huh", Vaughn said trying to organize his thoughts and suddenly he remembered that he had a girl friend all ready, that he really cared about.

"Sorry, my friend here has had one too many drinks tonight" Weiss said as apologized to Sydney.

"It's ok, Eric" she said.

_OMG did I just say that out loud!_

She looked at the two men's facile expressions to see if they noticed. But Eric said nothing because he knew who she was and he just nodded his head at her and as her date began to walk back over to where Syd was now sitting!

"Hey are you ok Sydney?" He asked looking very worried!

"I'm fine Austin I got a little light headed!"

"Ok I think it's time to take you home!" Austin said. _Wow was she drinking again_, Austin thought to himself.

"OMG I was so not drinking Austin!"

"I didn't say you were!"

"I know you did…. I mean I could totally tell that's what you were thinking" she said trying to defend herself! _OMG I can't believe I read his mind again without even realizing it!_ So Austin took her home. He walked her to her door and gave her a kiss on the forehead because he could tell she was distracted, like she was in her own little world thinking about Vaughn_. Reality check Sydney!_

Sydney said good night to Austin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Neither one of them was quite sure what to do next! Syd pulled out her phone. Give me your phone she demanded! "Why" Austin asked

"Just give it to me Austin!" Sydney said with a smile

So Austin pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Sydney fiddled around with the two phones and then handed it back to him with a big smile on!

"What did you do to it?" Austin asked

"I programmed in my number and some other stuff." Syd said

"What kind of other stuff?" Austin asked with a very serious face on!

"You'll just have to wait and find out!" Syd laugh a little and said good night and went inside her house. Syd went straight to bed because she had work tomorrow! That's going to be fun to explain!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Syd woke up to the radio/alarm clock had just gone of it was 5:00 am. She got up and put her jogging clothes on and went out for her run. There was something about the sunrise that calmed her nerves. She looked down at her watch and decided that it was time to start heading home. She walked into her house it silent both of her sisters were fast asleep because it is Saturday. But Syd had to get ready for work so she hopped into the shower with the radio on. The radio playing 1 2 Step and the warm water helped her relax. She got out singing with Kelly Clarkson while she blow dried and straightened her hair. She did her makeup but she did want to it to look like she had it piled on but it was more than she normally put on. She went back into her room and picked out an outfit for work. She got out here cami from last night and grabbed her black pants and black pumps, a little black jacket. Then she grabbed the cute watch that KT had bought for herself but after she bought it she decided that she did like it, so Syd had calmed it as her own. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup full of O.J. and a bagel and grabbed her laptop bag. She was out of the house before any one even woke up. She walked out to her blue Mazda 6. She put her laptop bag in the passage set and put her drink in the cup holder and set her to go bagel packet on the set. She back out of the drive way and off to work she went. She arrive around 7. She began to walk up to the front desk but was stopped short by Weiss.

"Mrs. Bristow, I'll show you to your office."

"Thank-you Agent Weiss" Syd said.

"Please just call me Weiss or Eric is fine."

"Ok" Syd said as he handed her name badge which is the only way she can get into the main part of the building without assistants from another officer. He explained what the process was for entering the building and then she tried it out. She got in the first try; it usually takes most people a couple of tries before they get it right. He took her up to where her desk was.

"I'll be back in a moment" Weiss said. She sat down in her chair and everything was already set up so she set her bag down on the floor gently and took a sip of her OJ in her coffee cup. As she began to looking around at her surrounding she began to study them, without even realizing she was doing it!

"Mrs. Bristow, we have something we would like you to be involved in" Weiss said leading Sydney into a room with a bunch of unfamiliar faces. She thought she was really going to be sick. She began to look at the many faces in the room none of them she knew but they all seem to know her for some reason.

"Hello Mrs. Bristow we would like to welcome you to the CIA." a man at the other end of the room says as they enter.  
~Everybody starts introduces themselves to Sydney and then they all take their seats~  
Weiss sits next to Syd and everybody is chatting as they are waiting for someone because there is still one empty seat. She turned to Weiss, thinking about last night.

"Who is missing?" She asked spin towards Weiss in her seat.

"It's…." he looked around the room to see who was missing. _I wonder how she will react when I tell her who is missing. _

"Umm it... "But before he could finish his sentences Vaughn walked into the room. Syd began to slide down in her chair when she saw him walk in.

_OMGZ I have to work with him today! Can this day get any worse?_

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Vaughn said as he rushed over to his chair. He did the guy head nod thing at Weiss and Weiss did it back! Weiss taped Syd on the shoulder. She turned towards him. "Don't worry Syd he does not remember much from last night." Weiss said. He noticed had noticed that she had shrunk down in her chair when she saw him. The meeting was quick and as soon as it was over Syd went back to her desk where she could relaxed a little!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here is chapter 8! I did go back and revise the past 7 chapters, hopefully I caught my mistakes. I know that those mistakes can be annoying and hope that they don't stop you from enjoying my "different story"! Hope you enjoy this and I'd love to hear some more comments! Thanks to though who are reading this :)

**Chapter 8 **

Syd turned on her computer at her desk. All the sudden an error came up!

"Ah I swear all I did was turn it on!" she said (as she jumps about a foot from her desk when the error came up!)

Weiss walked by and started laughing at Syd's reaction to the error.  
"I'll go get Marshall for you Mrs. Brist…Sorry Sydney."

A few minutes he came back with a man who looks like he would have a pair of nerdy glasses on came up to Syd.  
"Are you Mrs. Bristow? "  
"Yes, you must be Marshall?"  
Marshall didn't seem to say anything because he was in disbelief that this girl could be Mrs. Bristow!

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Bristow? "  
"There is some kind of error when it boots up. Oh and you can call me Sydney."  
"Oh ok, Sydney let me look and see if I can figure out what is going on in here. Oh and by the way welcome to the CIA." Syd decide that while Marshall worked on her computer that she would go find some coffee. She walked into the break room; no even realizing that anybody was in the room. She poured herself some coffee into a cup and put cream and sugar in it! (Syd didn't drink coffee much but she had a feeling she would become addicted to it!) Then she turned around to notice Weiss sitting there. Weiss motion for her to come and sit with him at the table. Just then Vaughn walked in slapped Weiss on the back and began to talk with his "good old buddy" about last night. Then Vaughn looked at Weiss who had a weird look on his face. (Because of the topic he had just brought up!) Then Vaughn realized that there was someone else besides him and Weiss at the table! Syd just sat there sipping her coffee trying to act normal and avoiding eye contact with Vaughn's beautiful green eyes.  
"Vaughn, this is Sydney Bristow she is our new analogist. You meet here yesterday when you walked in on her interview!"  
"Oh yes I remember Mrs. Bristow. Have we met somewhere else?" Vaughn asked. Syd looked at Weiss and all most started laughing because of the look on his face, he was easy to read!  
"Weiss?" Vaughn said knowing by the look on his face that he was hiding something. (Weiss was a bad liar!)  
"What I'm not hiding anything!" Weiss said trying to avoid eye contact with him! Syd started laughing at the two guys!

"What is so funny Mrs. Bristow?" He said looking deep into her brown eyes!

"So do you know what Weiss isn't telling me?" Vaughn asked her with a big grin on her face she tried not to make eye contact with him yet again!

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" he asked again.

"If you don't remember than I'm not going to tell you Mr. Vaughn!" She had a smile from ear to ear!

_She has a beautiful smile and why can't I place her…and she look really hot in that black cami and jacket!_

Syd tried to look away from his eyes! _I love his eyes the way they…_

Suddenly both Syd and Vaughn's thoughts were thrown out of place when Marshall's voice interrupted their thoughts as he entered the room.  
"Yes Marshall" she said with her glowing smile.

"I fixed your computer if you need anything else... wow do you use white stripes, because you have a very bright smile!"

"Thanks Marshall, I'll let you know if I have any more problems with my computer! Oh and please just call me Syd." Still smiling Syd looked over to Vaughn and Weiss who had concern looks about their faces. They were looking at somebody on the other side of her. She spun around to see any older man. This man had some the same facial_**characteristics**_ as Sydney. And all of the sudden her smile and the glow she had on her face was gone.  
"Hello Sydney" Jack said to his daughter for first time in 18 years! And yet there was no emotion what so ever! It was if Syd was just another person who didn't mean anything to him! He walked over got some coffee and walked out without saying another word. Syd was speechless, it was her father and everybody knew that. After 18 years of thinking of what she would say to him if she ever meet him and she just stood there unable to otter a word not even say hi back! She just watched as he walk out the door and keep watching even though she could no longer see him! The room started to spin with all the emotions she was holding inside. When the room had stopped sinning he looked up and saw Vaughn's green eyes looking down at her with concern.  
"Hey, how are you feeling Mrs. Bristow?" (Sydney had fallen down to the floor with the shock and holding in of all her emotions that where going on then)  
"Now I know where I seen you before!" Vaughn said out loud. Weiss started laughing as Syd tried to get up.  
"Hey take it slow Mrs. Bristow! Does this happened often to you or is just because of…"he stopped what he was saying a he saw a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"Please just call me Sydney!" She wiped away the tears she could feel rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean to…"Syd cut him off,

"It's ok it's not you. I mean it's been like 18 years and all he can say is Hi!"  
"Hey forget about him he is cold man! I'm not even sure he has a heart." Weiss said trying to make her feel better. Vaught thoughts began to wonder about his dad and the good things his mom had told him about. Syd began to smile and trying not laugh at the thoughts that were running through Vaughn's head. Suddenly he heard a little laugh out of her as she looked at his confused face!

"Mr. Vaughn you think way to loud" Syd said smiling as she looked into his eyes. His was still confused about what she was talking about, but he did care because all he could think about was the fact that he made her laugh and he liked her laugh. He removed his hands from the small part in her back! (This sent chills up her spine when she realized his hands had been there the whole time and she didn't even notice!) Her phone had started to go off in her back pocket (the only reason for moving Vaughn's hands!) She know it was Austin because she had programmed it to play "eye of the tiger" when he calls her cell. Syd reached into her back pocket pulled out her phone and turned her body around so that they would see her girly reaction when she answered the phone. Weiss know who it was by the way that her face lit up that it was the guy she was with last night. Syd turned around and waved good bye as she walked out of the room and over to her desk so she could talk with Austin.  
"Hey, Austin sup?"  
"Hey I know we were going to go out and do something tonight but some stuff has come up at work, so I'm going to have to take a rain check on the date."  
"That's ok Austin I have a lot of work to do anyway" Syd said looking at the piles of papers adding up on her desk!

"Well I hope I didn't mess up your day!"

"No but I do have to get back to work." She looks around to see if anyone is watching her.

"I'll call you later then Syd, bye!" CLICK! Down the hall she could peek into the break room where Weiss and Vaughn where still talking!  
~The Break Room~  
"What was that all about?" Weiss asked Vaughn with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"The way you couldn't take your eyes off Sydney!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Eric."

"So do you all ways catch people from falling on the ground?"

"What was I supposes to do let her fall down?"

"No it's not the fact that you stopped her from falling and end up holding on to her forever that I'm talking about."

"Ok can we please change the subject?"

_But there was something about her that was different, I could have held her forever and everything was good in that world!_ And again Weiss voice came thought his little world! "Vaughn are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, what?"

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

Vaughn quickly changed the subject again.  
"So what are we doing tonight Weiss?"

"I don't know is there any games on tonight and if so what time?" Vaughn said assuming that they were going to watch it at Weiss' house!  
"Don't you and Alice do anything together anymore?"  
"Yeah but she is really busy with school and stuff so."  
"I think the game starts at 7 so I'll buy the pizza!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so here is chapter 8! I did go back and revise the past 7 chapters, hopefully I caught my mistakes. I know that those mistakes can be annoying and hope that they don't stop you from enjoying my "different story"! Hope you enjoy this and I'd love to hear some more comments! Thanks to though who are reading this :)

**Chapter 8 **

Syd turned on her computer at her desk. All the sudden an error came up!

"Ah I swear all I did was turn it on!" she said (as she jumps about a foot from her desk when the error came up!)

Weiss walked by and started laughing at Syd's reaction to the error.  
"I'll go get Marshall for you Mrs. Brist…Sorry Sydney."

A few minutes he came back with a man who looks like he would have a pair of nerdy glasses on came up to Syd.  
"Are you Mrs. Bristow? "  
"Yes, you must be Marshall?"  
Marshall didn't seem to say anything because he was in disbelief that this girl could be Mrs. Bristow!

"What seems to be the problem Mrs. Bristow? "  
"There is some kind of error when it boots up. Oh and you can call me Sydney."  
"Oh ok, Sydney let me look and see if I can figure out what is going on in here. Oh and by the way welcome to the CIA." Syd decide that while Marshall worked on her computer that she would go find some coffee. She walked into the break room; no even realizing that anybody was in the room. She poured herself some coffee into a cup and put cream and sugar in it! (Syd didn't drink coffee much but she had a feeling she would become addicted to it!) Then she turned around to notice Weiss sitting there. Weiss motion for her to come and sit with him at the table. Just then Vaughn walked in slapped Weiss on the back and began to talk with his "good old buddy" about last night. Then Vaughn looked at Weiss who had a weird look on his face. (Because of the topic he had just brought up!) Then Vaughn realized that there was someone else besides him and Weiss at the table! Syd just sat there sipping her coffee trying to act normal and avoiding eye contact with Vaughn's beautiful green eyes.  
"Vaughn, this is Sydney Bristow she is our new analogist. You meet here yesterday when you walked in on her interview!"  
"Oh yes I remember Mrs. Bristow. Have we met somewhere else?" Vaughn asked. Syd looked at Weiss and all most started laughing because of the look on his face, he was easy to read!  
"Weiss?" Vaughn said knowing by the look on his face that he was hiding something. (Weiss was a bad liar!)  
"What I'm not hiding anything!" Weiss said trying to avoid eye contact with him! Syd started laughing at the two guys!

"What is so funny Mrs. Bristow?" He said looking deep into her brown eyes!

"So do you know what Weiss isn't telling me?" Vaughn asked her with a big grin on her face she tried not to make eye contact with him yet again!

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" he asked again.

"If you don't remember than I'm not going to tell you Mr. Vaughn!" She had a smile from ear to ear!

_She has a beautiful smile and why can't I place her…and she look really hot in that black cami and jacket!_

Syd tried to look away from his eyes! _I love his eyes the way they…_

Suddenly both Syd and Vaughn's thoughts were thrown out of place when Marshall's voice interrupted their thoughts as he entered the room.  
"Yes Marshall" she said with her glowing smile.

"I fixed your computer if you need anything else... wow do you use white stripes, because you have a very bright smile!"

"Thanks Marshall, I'll let you know if I have any more problems with my computer! Oh and please just call me Syd." Still smiling Syd looked over to Vaughn and Weiss who had concern looks about their faces. They were looking at somebody on the other side of her. She spun around to see any older man. This man had some the same facial_**characteristics**_ as Sydney. And all of the sudden her smile and the glow she had on her face was gone.  
"Hello Sydney" Jack said to his daughter for first time in 18 years! And yet there was no emotion what so ever! It was if Syd was just another person who didn't mean anything to him! He walked over got some coffee and walked out without saying another word. Syd was speechless, it was her father and everybody knew that. After 18 years of thinking of what she would say to him if she ever meet him and she just stood there unable to otter a word not even say hi back! She just watched as he walk out the door and keep watching even though she could no longer see him! The room started to spin with all the emotions she was holding inside. When the room had stopped sinning he looked up and saw Vaughn's green eyes looking down at her with concern.  
"Hey, how are you feeling Mrs. Bristow?" (Sydney had fallen down to the floor with the shock and holding in of all her emotions that where going on then)  
"Now I know where I seen you before!" Vaughn said out loud. Weiss started laughing as Syd tried to get up.  
"Hey take it slow Mrs. Bristow! Does this happened often to you or is just because of…"he stopped what he was saying a he saw a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"Please just call me Sydney!" She wiped away the tears she could feel rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean to…"Syd cut him off,

"It's ok it's not you. I mean it's been like 18 years and all he can say is Hi!"  
"Hey forget about him he is cold man! I'm not even sure he has a heart." Weiss said trying to make her feel better. Vaught thoughts began to wonder about his dad and the good things his mom had told him about. Syd began to smile and trying not laugh at the thoughts that were running through Vaughn's head. Suddenly he heard a little laugh out of her as she looked at his confused face!

"Mr. Vaughn you think way to loud" Syd said smiling as she looked into his eyes. His was still confused about what she was talking about, but he did care because all he could think about was the fact that he made her laugh and he liked her laugh. He removed his hands from the small part in her back! (This sent chills up her spine when she realized his hands had been there the whole time and she didn't even notice!) Her phone had started to go off in her back pocket (the only reason for moving Vaughn's hands!) She know it was Austin because she had programmed it to play "eye of the tiger" when he calls her cell. Syd reached into her back pocket pulled out her phone and turned her body around so that they would see her girly reaction when she answered the phone. Weiss know who it was by the way that her face lit up that it was the guy she was with last night. Syd turned around and waved good bye as she walked out of the room and over to her desk so she could talk with Austin.  
"Hey, Austin sup?"  
"Hey I know we were going to go out and do something tonight but some stuff has come up at work, so I'm going to have to take a rain check on the date."  
"That's ok Austin I have a lot of work to do anyway" Syd said looking at the piles of papers adding up on her desk!

"Well I hope I didn't mess up your day!"

"No but I do have to get back to work." She looks around to see if anyone is watching her.

"I'll call you later then Syd, bye!" CLICK! Down the hall she could peek into the break room where Weiss and Vaughn where still talking!  
~The Break Room~  
"What was that all about?" Weiss asked Vaughn with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about Eric?"

"The way you couldn't take your eyes off Sydney!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Eric."

"So do you all ways catch people from falling on the ground?"

"What was I supposes to do let her fall down?"

"No it's not the fact that you stopped her from falling and end up holding on to her forever that I'm talking about."

"Ok can we please change the subject?"

_But there was something about her that was different, I could have held her forever and everything was good in that world!_ And again Weiss voice came thought his little world! "Vaughn are you even listening to me?"

"Ah, what?"

"You were thinking about her again weren't you?"

Vaughn quickly changed the subject again.  
"So what are we doing tonight Weiss?"

"I don't know is there any games on tonight and if so what time?" Vaughn said assuming that they were going to watch it at Weiss' house!  
"Don't you and Alice do anything together anymore?"  
"Yeah but she is really busy with school and stuff so."  
"I think the game starts at 7 so I'll buy the pizza!"


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy! So I really hope some of you are enjoying this story I know it's not normal but the story is a part of me! So enjoy….. here is chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Sydney got off the phone with Austin she realized that her work was begin to add up! So she decided that she would get started on her work.

~a few hours later~

Finally she was done! All the paperwork on her desk was done and it was almost lunch time so that she could take a break and there would probably be more for her to do when she got back! So she decided that she would get online and check her e-mail and check out some of her site she chatted on. She checked her work mail to see if there was anything else she needs to do today before she went on break. So got the typical welcome to the C.I.A. memo/e-mail that all the new agents get! Then she saw that there was another one titled "I'm watching you".  
She opened not quite sure what to expect.

To: Agent S. Bristow  
From: ?  
Title: I'm watching you.

Hey, Syd its Weiss did I scare you? Hey so I was wondering did you want to come over to hangout with me and Mike after work? If you don't all ready have other plans of course. We are going to watch some hockey, eat some pizza; it will be at my place! Let me know if you want to come and I'll give you directions! Oh by the way welcome to the C.I.A.! I'm assuming that you got that memo, see you later, Bye!  
Agent Weiss

P.S - Do you always work that hard on getting all your work done!

Syd thought to herself if she should or should not to answer the e-mail.  
Pro- she loves hockey! And pizza rocks too. Weiss also seemed like a nice guy!  
Con- she doesn't really know these people. Who else is going to be there! And the fact that when she got back from her lunch break she would have a lot of work to do!  
So what do I do? Syd thought to herself!

To: Agent Weiss  
From: Agent S. Bristow

Well I did have plans, but they got cancelled! (That's what my phone call was all about! I sure you where dying to know, Hehe!) So where do you live?

Sydney

P.S - Who is going to be there?

So she got up after e-mailing Weiss back and decided it was time for her to go take a lunch break! She went to Sonic and ordered a Chili Fritos pie wrap and a Rote 44 Strawberry Lime Aid. She ordered it from her car and then decided that she would drive back to work and eat it there in the lounge because she had a feeling that she needed to be back there soon!  
She got into the building and she when to her desk to start eating and an older black man walked up to her desk.  
"Are you Mrs. Bristow?" A man asked.  
"Yes I am!" Sydney said not sure who this guy was and how he know her!  
"Hi Mrs. Bristow I'm Agent Dixon, you are needed in the briefing room right now. They thought you might have gone out to lunch" he said as he looked at her food and drink.  
"Is there a problem Agent Dixon?" Sydney asked slightly worried about why she was needed in the briefing room.  
"No there is no problem we just need you to help with some Intel" He answered.  
Dixon took Syd to the briefing room where everybody else was already there.  
Syd entered the room full of strangers, again! The first person she sees is her father….then she sees Vaughn motioning her to the seat next to him and then Weiss on the other side of the chair making her fill safer!  
"Hey Syd" Vaughn said, "Are you ok, you look like your mad or something!"  
"No I'm fine" Sydney said hiding her true feelings of anger toward her father.  
The meeting was pretty boring as Syd assumed that it would be. Then she saw her father and somebody from her childhood but she couldn't put her finger on how she knew him.  
"Good afternoon everybody!" An older man greeted everybody as he begins to talk.  
"Who is that? "Sydney asked Vaughn.  
"That is Arvin Sloane" Vaughn replied with a look of dislike written on his face.  
"What's that looking for?" Syd ask Vaughn with a confused look  
"Oh it's nothing I just don't like that man. What did you want to know about him?" Vaughn asked her.  
"Something in my memory makes me think I know him!" Sydney told him.  
"Well you might know him; he is good friends with your dad!" Vaughn said, watching to see what her reaction would be.  
She just held it all in the last thing she wanted was to let her father get the best of her.  
Mr. Sloane had begun to talk about what ever mission they would be assigned to base on the new Intel. Sydney thoughts began to drift in other direction, to other things than what was going on in the room!  
"Mrs. Bristow" Mr. Sloane said Mr. Sloane's voice awoke her from her little world!  
"Yes Sir" Syd said shaking her head to get back in the real world.  
"Will you please give your presentation on your Intel, please?" He asked her, politely.  
Sydney stood up and began to tell the group everything she had found out about her mother and the codes she had learned when she was little, she told them that they were the key to decoding important information from Irina Derevko.  
"Thank you Sydney" Mr. Sloane said smiling kindly at her, which sent chills up Sydney's spine Sydney sat back down in her seat.  
"Sydney, Weiss, and Vaughn I'm sending you to London to meet with this man" Sloane instructed them, then a picture showed up on the screens in front of them, it was Victor Donald…  
"Why I'm I going on this mission I'm not field trained!" Syd said protested about being sent out on a mission on her first day!  
"Sydney you were field trained as a child" Mr. Bristow told her.  
"What?" Sydney said out loud!  
But she know that Vaughn and Weiss where both thinking the same thing!  
"Sydney we don't have time to talk about your past because this is about your mother and finding her!" Jack replied.  
"What? My mother!" Sydney exclaimed.  
"Yes, the guy you will be meeting with someone who works closely with your mother. In order to get to her we've got to go through the people whom she has worked with! You can go to optech for your mission details and that is all for now!" Sloane interrupted.  
"Who runs optech?" Syd asked.  
"Marshall, the guys how fixed your computer he is the one who runs optech" Vaughn told Sydney.

They went to optech and Marshall babbled about some gadget and what it did! Syd was listening but she was distracted by the arm around her waist that was holding her up from passing out. She felt safe in his arms; she never wanted him to let her go.  
"Syd are you ok you look really pale?" Weiss asked her with a worried face.  
"I didn't get to eat my lunch so my levels are probably dropping" Sydney answered  
"Where did you leave your lunch?" Vaughn asked  
"I left it on my desk, it was Sonic" Syd said.

On the way to the airport Syd ate her lunch while the guys talked.  
"So I guess we're not going to get to watch the game" Vaughn said.  
"Oh but I'm taping it so that way we can still watch it when we get home" Weiss said, replying quickly  
"Oh you guys mean the Stars vs. the Kings tonight?" Sydney continued, "Darn that means my sisters will be watching Survivor tonight! I don't get to watch hockey much at my house KT doesn't care much for hockey and she tends to rule over the TV!"  
"Well maybe you can come watch the game with Mike and me when we get back!" Weiss suggested.  
"I don't know I barely know you guys I don't know if I can trust you guys" Sydney said, trying not to laugh. She could hear their thoughts like they were coming out of their own mouths.  
"What do you not trust us Syd?" Vaughn asked her, "You should trust us we're harmless"  
"We'll just have to see about that!" Sydney told them.

On the plane ride to Paris Syd just keep reviewing the mission over in her head. Thoughts kept turning back to the same thoughts, who is Arvin Sloane? Why would she have been field trained as a child? Why would anyone ever do that to a child? And how she felt when Vaughn was holding her? The questions were driving her mad that she didn't know what to do. Her thoughts just keep going back to the optech room. She felt protected by him, but she barely knew this guy but she knew so much about him, but what did he know about her? There was something about him that made her trust him. She was awoken from her thoughts and thrown back into the real world by Weiss's voice.  
"Syd you need to go get changed because the plane will be landing in less than 10 minutes" He informed her.  
Syd walked into the other room and began to change into her outfit. She pulled out the outfit from her bag, and began to think of how to make it look better. But what she hadn't yet realized was that there was someone else in the room. Neither of them noticed that the other person was there. Vaughn changed into nice, black suit. Syd had a reddish, A-line dress with a slight trail and shiny beading all over.  
Vaughn had been in there longer than her so he was just trying his tie when Syd began to change into her gown. Syd changed into her corset and her undergarments. Vaughn turned around to see Syd there changing into her clothes.  
He stood there for a moment staring at her, his mouth wide open, almost at the drooling point. Sydney could feel eyes on her back and turned around to find Vaughn staring at her.  
"Vaughn what are you …?" She asked perplexed  
"I … erm … urm" He gulped and went bright red.  
She titled her head and raised an eyebrow at him; she knew exactly what he had been doing.  
"Well, I … err … better go find Weiss, see if he's ready yet" Vaughn excused himself, cursing the fact that he'd let himself be caught staring at her.  
"Yeah you should" She grinned at him as if he were a naughty school boy.  
Vaughn wandered out of the room, he shook his head, he was professional he could do this without being distracted by Sydney Bristow.

A few moments later Sydney popped her dress on and giggled a bit. She couldn't believe she had caught Vaughn staring at her, almost drooling over her. She smiled; she had him just where she wanted him. And with that thought she decided to go find Vaughn and Weiss before the plane landed and their mission begun. 


End file.
